Ryuko and Mako's private time
by Bellabooty22
Summary: The two namesake girls have themselves a little fun


It was a cool and crisp fall night at Honnoji academy, down below at the no-star Neighborhood no-one was stirring, it was dead silent throughout the streets. However this silence would soon be broken as we bring our focus onto the second floor of the Mankanshoku family home where we find the black haired Ryuko Matoi and her brown haired friend Mako Mankanshoku, daughter of the household. Both were in nothing but their panties which were dripping wet with arousal fluids.

Ryuuko finally broke the silence "S-So uh...you fucking horny too…?" She said her face burning a bright red. Mako responded with "Y-Yep!... I'm r-really wet!..." Mako's face was just as if not brighter than Ryuko's. The pair starred at each other for a few seconds before Mako spontaneously took the lead, in a hormone driven fit she dived on Ryuko and began kissing her right on the hardwood floor.

Ryuuko melts into the kiss out of horny instincts as she wrapped her arms around Mako. Minutes go by as they made out, Ryuuko had started groping Mako's ass in this time frame as did Mako to Ryuko's. Both girls were uncontrollably horny as Mako finally broke the kiss and blurted out "Enough kissing! Lets get humping!" She then began grinding her pussy against Ryuko's pussy.

Rubbing the wet fabric against each pair as they both began moaning out in pleasure. Mako was going fast against Ryuuko, causing her legs to spasm as she was getting lost in pleasure, gripping tightly against Mako's hips she moaned out "O-Oh fuck Mako! Don't stop!" However Ryuuko wasn't gonna cum just yet, Mako was more concerned about cumming herself.

She was going so fast against Ryuko that Mako couldn't stop moaning even for a second, and within moments Mako reached climax, making her fall on her back panting, Ryuko however was left unsatisfied, this made her a bit mad with Mako so she decided to take advantage here.

First by saying "R-Really Mako?...I didn't get to cum yet…" which caused the ever sympathetic Mako to freak out and sit back up, and quickly come up with an idea to which she then blurted out "Sit on my face Ryuko!" in an excited manner as she laid back down, panting like an excited puppy.

Ryuko's face was even brighter red than before, but shakily she obliged and sat herself down on Mako's face, Mako then began doing two things. First she began licking the soaking fabric that hid Ryuko's quivering pussy, and second she began massaging Ryuko's stomach, making Ryuko squirm and moan.

Ryuko then felt a rumbling in her stomach, which made her groan as she felt gas rushing through her bowels towards her anus as it instinctively clenched. However Mako was determined to get some smelly and sexy Ryuko farts, so she pushed hard in her abdomen which caused Ryuko to whimper as her stomach rumbled audibly, her gas wasn't gonna wait against that pressure, the hot burst of air blasts from Ryuko's panty clad ass, trapping the fumes with Mako's nose.

However that only made Mako even hornier as she kept licking Ryuko. After another thirty seconds of farts and licking Ryuko couldn't hold it back, with one heavy moan she finally came, squirting her juices into Mako's mouth. She then farted one last heated blast and toppled off of Mako, panting as her ass hung in the air while her face was on the wood.

Ryuko softly chuckled "That...was incredible…" However Mako had gotten horny enough to quickly pounced Ryuko. Flipping her onto her back and looking into her eyes with an intense passion she quickly and excitedly exclaimed "Let's do 69 Ryuko~!" Mako quickly positioned herself as Ryuko stammered, getting a face full of Mako's ass and cameltoe.

This got Ryuko's juices flowing again as she saw the wonderful sight. Mako wasted no time and began licking the wet fabric against Ryuko again, making Ryuko twitch and convulse. Ryuko quickly did the same, grabbing handfuls of Mako's asscheeks she pulled her close and began licking her panty clad pussy.

Getting Mako to moan back, both girls were in an absolute sexual frenzy, licking and moaning. It wouldn't be long until they both came, Ryuko could feel hers building up while Mako was already trying to hold hers in.

This didn't last much longer as both Mako and Ryuko came, and this time it was one of the hardest orgasms they had, both of them squirting through their panties. After they both came the lay on top of each-other, panting. Mako then slowly reoriented herself and placed her chest against Ryuko's and gave her a kiss. Making Ryuko smile softly and say "I love you Mako...we should do this again soon~." She winked which caused Mako to grow excited as she snuggled her girlfriend. These two were going to have one hell of a relationship.


End file.
